My Beloved Yami!
by Yami Miki
Summary: Ryou is getting abused by his Yami,Bakura. He can't take it anymore so he runs away and is found passed out by a childhood friend; Michi,OC and Bakura realizes the error of his ways and maybe a feeling he never realized he had for his light...
1. Why?

Michi: :3 Uh, Kyusabi! (Wassup!) 

Bakura:--; -Ugh! moron, This is your first yaoi fic and that's all you say? shakes his head in disgust Michi: Hey! Don't be a meanie! Sticks out tongue -Hmph!

Ryou: Uh, Bakura, I wouldn't bug her, if I were you.

Michi: Yeah Bakura, I'm writing this fic; I could make bad things happen to you-- I CAN MAKE YOU DIE! Evil grin.

Michi: Ryou! Runs to hug him

Bakura: I'm a three-thousand year old spirit, I can't d-DIE! HEY! LET GO OF HIM! >:O

Michi: No! giggles :D

Ryou: Can't... breathe...too...much...HUGGING!

Bakura: Stop it! You're suffocating him!! >:O

Michi: No! Not unless you say you're sorry... and do the disclaimer!

Bakura: No!!

Michi: Oh, well. Ryou-sama, Watashi wa daisuki!

Bakura: alright,alright! -- ;sigh I'm sorry. (stupid cat thing)

Bakura: Disclaimer: The _Moron_ does not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of it's charaters. -Gets hit with a notebook.

Chapter One: Why?

It was raining outside, Hard. So hard, it drowned out the sounds of a young boy crying within his apartment. "Heh,heh,heh, What's wrong hikari, haven't you had enough?" Ryou whimpered a bit; he had been going through yet another one of his yami's beatings. This had been going on for three months now. It was getting late and, Ryou needed to go sleep for at least five hours so he could then go to school. "Well, You haven't answered my question! Have you had enough or not?!" Bakura shouted. He kicked Ryou in the stomach ,and Ryou doubled over in pain. Ryou was on the floor, in a fedal position, and arm crossed over his stomach. "I-I've had enough!!" He managed to reply still in pain. "Hmph! You're no fun," scoffed Bakura. With that, he receeded into the Millenium Ring on Ryou's bedside table. Ryou got up slowly, he felt pain throughout his entire body. He had bruises and cuts everywhere except on his face, hands, anywhere noticeable. Someone might suspect something if Bakura hit him anywhere else, like on his face and hands for instance. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub; he decided to take bath. Afterwards, he changed into silk, black pajamas and slid into bed. Ryou sat up in bed and stared out his apartment window, into the starry sky. (Why?... why do you cause me so much pain? Why can't our relationship be like Yugi and _His_ Yami? Like friends at_ least_.Why must the one I love so dearly make me suffer so much?) Ryou thought to himself. With that, he turned to his left, lay down on his bed, and in tears, drifted off to sleep.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Evilness Approaches I Mean Anzu!

Michi: - So what did you guys think about chapter 1?

Readers: …

Crickets: chirp chirp chirp

Michi: It wasn't _that bad_ was it,

Crickets: chirp chirp chirp

Michi: uu, Oh! puts head down

Bakura: (Brings out an old Mulan Mc Donald's toy - the cricket one, Crickee) chirp chirp

chirp

Bakura: (smirk) heh, heh, heh.

Michi: That's it!

Michi starts chasing Bakura around the room

Ryou: nn, Um,… yeah. While Michi is dealing with some issues-

"Get Back Here Bakura!"

Bakura: Blows a raspberry NO! Make me!

Michi: Argh!

Bakura: Ha ha!

Ryou: Right, ok. ; I'll just do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Michi does not own Yugioh

or any of its characters.

Ryou: Enjoy Chapter 2! -Hey knock it off! Both of you!

(Commotion continues) "Get that thing away from me, ahh!"

Michi: So you _are_ afraid of something…Pause Barney!" shoves the plushy in his

face

Bakura:! AHHHHH!

Ryou: sweat-drops and holding a handkerchief Oh, well… ,

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Evilness Approaches… I mean Anzu

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep An alarm clock rung. Click. A

light-skinned hand reached from under the covers and stopped it. Four seconds later,

the covers were pulled off. Yawn Ryou yawned and then turned to look at the

alarm clock. He had a groggy look on his face at first, but then his face paled and his

countenance had a look of shock on it. "GAH! It's 7:30 a.m.! I'm LAATE!" Quickly, he

sprang out of bed, tossed his PJs somewhere, and started running back and forth

in a rush. He had his white uniform shirt on buttoned over his undershirt, but his blue

gakko top (Japanese male school uniform) was on and completely unbuttoned. He

was hopping around his room trying to put on his blue gakko pants, which were only

a few inches up his knee right now. At least he had his socks on already, right? He

hopped to his right, one shoe on one of his feet and tied, and well the other one was

being put on. After his shoe and pants crisis, let's just say, things didn't work out. "Ahh,

hair brush, brush, where is it!" Picks up a toothbrush. "D'oh!" He goes running to

the bathroom, grabs his toothbrush, washes face, brushes teeth and runs to the

kitchen to pack his lunch. Keep in mind, the toothbrush is still in his mouth.

He runs back to the bathroom sink, spits out toothpaste; etc. "Man that's nasty!" "Oh,

Damn it! Where's the bloody hairbrush!" Looks around, then down at the floor.

"Oh." It's right next to his feet. He had a look on his face that read (" I'm gonna

snap!".) "Arrgh!" He yelled. (A few moments later…) The front door slams.

Pant pant "Ok, almost there, just five minutes left!" " pant, pant, pant A…lmost…

There!" "Ha! I made it!" "I'm early!" "I'M… hunh?" "Why is it so dark out?" ("heh, heh,

heh, heh, heh.") Ryou hears evil laughter and looks down at the Millennium Ring

around his neck; It was glowing violently. "Hunh?" Ryou had one eyebrow arched

and a confused look on his face. He sees some guy in a business suit walk by. "Um,

excuse me, sir?" Ryou asked, "Sir?" "Hmm, Can I help you with something young

man?" "Yes, um… exactly, what time is it?" Ryou asked. "Oh, it's 5:55 a.m. (A

sound of glass breaking is heard) **Twitch twitch** "Wha-what time is it again?" "5:55.

Well, I must get going, good day," the business suit wearing guy said; the man then

walked off. Twitch Ryou's eyes started twitching and a weird look was on his face;

he starts laughing hysterically. He continued to laugh hysterically until he was cut off.

"PATHETIC FOOL!" A dark voice bellowed. "Ha, ha,ha,ha, hunh?"-Ryou

Ryou looks down at his Millennium Ring again. "Bakura?" "Bakura, what did you do?"

Ryou asked sternly. "Hmm, I was messing around with that modern sundial you call

an "alarm clock", anyway, I set it two hours ahead," he said cunningly. ! "WHAT!"

Ryou screamed. "Yes, and it was amusing watching you around like a crazed

chicken being chased by a jackal; you moronic fool," Bakura said with a hint of

enjoyment in his voice. "Heh,heh", he then cackled evilly. "Oh! Now what? Ryou said

disappointingly; 6 a.m." "Well, look at it positively hikari, at least you're 2 hours early!"

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N: Warning: ANZU BASHING AHEAD!)

**Riingg!** The five minute bell rang announcing that students head to their classes.

Sigh Ryou was deep in thought at his desk; his eyes shifted downward to his

Millennium Ring. He sighed again and then blinked, looking up and staring into

nothingness. "Hey! Ryou!" A happy, cheerful voice called. "Hunh?" Ryou said

snapping out of his daydream state. Ryou turned to see who had called him; it was

Yugi. Yugi's countenance looked worried. "Um, are you okay Ryou?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me Yugi, I'm alright," Ryou said smiling. "Well okay, If you say

so," said Yugi. **SLAM!** The door slammed, and through the door came a pale, sweaty,

nervous, and disturbed looking Honda. "EVERYONE RUN! THE TEACHER'S BEEN

ATTACKED!" Honda shouted. There was a slight murmur uprising within the

classroom. Suddenly, Jonou came running in through the door panting and

panic-stricken; his face similar to when Honda came in. "EVERYBODY, SHE'S

HERE! 'DIS IS A CODE A-666, 'DIS IS _NOT_ A DRILL!" Everyone starts running

around and screaming, panicking. "SHE'S HERE!" A random student yelled. Honda

hid behind a plant in the corner of the room, and Jonou hid behind the teacher's desk

with some pretty girl he's been eyeing for three months. Obviously, knowing Jonou,

_You _know what he's doing back there. ( A/N: Yeah, and I mean making out, incase

your naughty mind thought of something else.) The classroom looked empty, except

for the fact that Ryou was still sitting at his desk looking stunned. A small sweat-drop

on the side of his head. He looked down at the desk next to him, but under it where

Yugi crouched hidden. "Um,… Yugi, What's going on?" Ryou asked confused. "Well,

you missed out quite a bit when you were out sick two weeks ago," Yugi said.

("More like beaten to a pulp,") thought Ryou about Bakura. "Well, Anzu's been

acting… funny," Yugi replied. "How so?" Ryou asked. "She started watching this

weird T.V. show called Tatiana's Fun Time Hour, and well-" Yugi was cut off. **SLAM!**

The door swung open, full force. "HI EVERYONE!" A very high-pitched annoying

voice was heard; the windows in the classroom break. "Hunh? Everybody's gone,"

Anzu said. She then notices Ryou. (A/N: Ok people, here's where it gets weird. )

"RYOU!" Anzu shouted happily. The classroom door glass window shatters. "Owl!

Anzu don't shout so-Ahh!" She lunged at him. "MY BEST FRIENDLY FRIEND

FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Anzu um, said…? (A/n, Don't ask me, she's

cuckoo) She wrapped her evil tentacles around (A/n: MY!) Ryou.

"I…can't…breathe!" Ryou managed to gasp. (This is how the teacher got attacked,

the same fate.) Honda and Yugi came out of their hiding spots to save Ryou from

IT'S evil grasp. (A/N: Sorry, Stephen King's IT, I think I insulted you.) (IT: S'alright!)

(Michi: Okay! ) Jonou came out of his hiding spot too. He was sweaty, hair

disheveled, kiss marks on his face, and his blue uniform shirt was unbuttoned and

stuff. "Hunh?" "R-Ryou!" "Hold on I'll help you'se!" Jonou said. "Hurry up Casanova!"

Honda shouted. "Heehee," Jonou chuckled scratching the back of his head

sheepishly. He nodded, now serious. "I _MISSED_ YOU, RYOU! Anzu shrieked. (A/n:

Poor Ryou) "Help…..me…" Ryou said, his voice dying away. "Ahh!" Honda panicked.

"Look Anzu! See the pretty birdie outside the window!" Honda said. "Hunh? Ooh…

Pretty…" Anzu said in awe staring (A/N:stupidly) wonderingly at it. She let go of

Ryou. Ryou was glad to be free from her (A/n: evil) grasp; he could breathe now.

(Thank heavens!) Ryou thought. "Don't you want to make friends with it?" asked

Honda. "Yeah, but the birdie is on that tree over there; I can't FLY!" she argued.

Jonou cuts in. "Uh, yeah ya can," Jonou argued happily, "It's just like Petah Pan said,

'If you'se 'tink of happy 'toughts, you'se can fly!' "WOW, REALLY!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, really," Jonou said. (A/n: trying to speak her native tongue the language of

stupid. Michi: _WHAT!_ I HATE HER!) "WOW! I'LL THINK OF ALL MY CHERISHED

TIME I HAD WITH THE DOGGY YESTERDAY! THAT'S A HAPPY MEMORY! OF

FRIENDSHIP! YEAH! FRIENDSHIP!" (A/n: Owl! My eardrum just exploded!) Yugi

sweat-dropped. "Um, didn't that Rottweiler almost maul her yesterday?" Yugi asked

confused. "Yeah, but she's so _stupid_, she can't tell the difference between a hug and

getting torn apart," Honda replied. (A/n: What do _you_ think Honda, this is Anzu we're

talking about,") Anzu walked towards the window and stood on the ledge.

"YEAH! NOW TO FLY!" Anzu um,… said? shouted? She closed her eyes and

jumped… "I CAN FLY! WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" (A/n: You know who

said this people, do I _really _need to tell you,) As Anzu said this, she was in mid-

air; everyone stares at her. "YEAH FRIENDSHI--AHH! Her screams diminished as

she fell. AHH! Ahh! AHH! Ahh! AHH! Ahh! AHH! Ahh! AHH! Ahh!….. Now she's falling,

falling,... and… **SPLAT!** Jonou cringed. "Now, '_dat's _gonna hurt in da morning," he

replied. Everyone nods in agreement. They hear a sudden running upstairs. Anzu

walks in; she looked like the walking dead. "Owl! That hurt! It didn't work! Hmm… I

know! I'LL TRY AGAIN! THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP HAS NO LIMITS!" She ran

to the window and stood on the window ledge. "Guys, let's get out of here before the

freak notices!" Honda advised. Everyone agrees and as soon as Anzu jumped, they

all ran out. As for Anzu, she won't be giving up for a while. (A/n: Michi: :evil look on

her face: Heh, heh, heh)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"NOW! I END THIS CHAPTER WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! YEAH

FRIENDSHI-- **gun shot** - : smoke clears:Bakura steps from among the smoke

and blows on his pistol: Bakura: "Oops! Did _I_ do _that_?" "Mwahahahahaha!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michi: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please submit at least 5 reviews and I'll

update. Okay? Good. See ya later! waves

Ryou: Please Review!

Bakura: If you don't, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!


	3. Leave me Alone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters; I only own my self-insert character.

Time Crisis™ is owned by NAMCO®

Note:** (bold letters)** = Bakura's thoughts, ("Normal letters")= Ryou's thoughts

+-My Beloved Yami - **Chapter 3: **Leave me alone!-+

Ryou continued walking away with his friends except for (the bitch!) Anzu. Oh, and by the way, school was canceled because news reporters say 'A girl was trying to fly and had spread a strange behavioral epidemic throughout Domino High.'

"So, um...what do you guys want to do since it's only like 10:00AM?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm...Oh, I know! How's 'bout we go to 'da arcade?" Jonouchi suggested.

"Well, there will be less people; I think it's a good idea," said Honda.

"Okay then, let's go to the arcade," said Yugi. They then started to walk to the Domino Arcade. A few minutes later the sound of sliding electronic glass doors are heard and the gang walks in. "Hm?" a girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and mid-back length, black curly hair turns around. She was wearing a sailor fuku, but different from Domino High's; she went to an all girls school.

She was wearing a black apron over her uniform with the arcade's name on it and a name tag with her name on it pinned on her right strap. (Yes! I have decided to write myself into the fan fic, as a girl.) (Bakura/Ryou: *Gulp*) She had been playing "Time Crisis 5."™

"Hey! It's Michi!" Jounou said happily; Honda gave him a funny look. "What?" Jounou replied, his face blushing now. Ryou and Yugi chuckled.

"Hey Michi, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ryou asked. "Nope." Michi stated, "Canceled." "Why?" The others all asked in unison.

"Because everyone's acting wacko; they're all screaming about friendship and other weird stuff. I don't know why, but everyone's acting like Anzu, Michi finally replied, and you guys?"

"We'll tell you in a sec," said Yugi; he and his friends sweat dropping.

"Oh." Michi said dumbfounded, "Well, that's Anzu for you 'Stupid' with a capital "S."

"By the way, weren't you supposed to be working at the arcade now since school's canceled?" Ryou inquired. "Heh, heh. ^^; Yeah, but Time Crisis 5! Come on!" Michi said. Everyone's reaction reflected an 'oh brother...'

"Ryou!" Michi says and then suddenly just hugs him playfully; everyone laughs. Within the Millennium Ring, Bakura seethed.

**(Who the FUCK is that wench hugging Ryou. I know the others, but she is new. However, my Hikari seems to know her very well.) (Interesting... She might be useful later on...)**

"Well? What are we waiting for? LET'S PLAY!" Michi shouts. "YEAHH!" everyone agrees. Ryou was having fun now, but wasn't aware of what would be awaiting him .

Bakura had left, of course, because all the "noise making boxes with people in them" were giving him a headache. However, Ryou had noticed his yami was gone, but lost track of time as well.

"Bye guys!" Ryou called out to his friends, and continued on walking back to his apartment.

A door closes. *Click* Ryou walked in and suddenly felt a chill down his spine; something didn't feel right.

"**You're late and I'm **_**starved!"**_a cold, familiar voice bellowed. Ryou looked up and saw an angry and disappointed Bakura looking down at him from the stairs.

"I'm sorry yami! I-I lost track of time! I didn't know- _**"Save your dribble for someone who gives a damn!"**_Bakura yelled cutting Ryou off. Ryou winced and ran off quickly to the kitchen to start working on dinner.

"Um, Bakura?" Ryou called from the kitchen.

"What?" Bakura responded from the living room.

"It'll take a while for some of the food to cook and I know you're probably really hungry, I know I am! Um,...so I made us some TV dinners to sustain us in the meantime, okay?" Ryou said.

Bakura stayed coldly silent, "..."

Suddenly, Bakura got up and headed towards the kitchen, his hands at his sides curled up into fists. Ryou saw this and dropped his TV dinners from his hands in panic. He tried to run, but Bakura grabbed him by the hair.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he threatened.

"Wha-what are you doing? Let me go," Ryou pleaded. Bakura's eyes shifted to his TV dinner on the kitchen counter.

"Are you trying to pass off this crap as _food!_" he bellowed.

"Well, you were very hungry and so was I; I didn't want to keep you waiting so I made something quick, since I was late," Ryou responded.

"And whose fault is that? If you hadn't been fooling around with those moronic friends of yours for so many hours, maybe you would've prevented this hikari!" Almost instantly, Bakura back-handed him then pushed him up against the wall; at this point, Bakura had Ryou pinned between the wall and himself. Ryou then started trembling.

"What, are you gonna cry? You better not or I'll mess you up worse!" Bakura growled. Then suddenly, something in Ryou snapped. He had been dealing with his Yami's unjustified rage and abuse for three months and he had had enough. All of a sudden, Ryou felt a sudden surge of confidence. A burning fury blazed within him and the bottled up frustration he had been holding back, poured forth. Ryou looked up to face his Yami directly in the eyes.

"Bakura, you don't run my life; you never did, and never will! If I want to just hang out with my friends, I can. You know why? Because it's my life, not yours! So, _**butt-out!**__"_ Ryou shouted.

Bakura was surprised, shocked rather. This was the first time ever, that his hikari had stood up to him. Bakura just looked at him in silence. Suddenly, seeing that Bakura was off guard, Ryou head butted him **hard, **and ran out of his reach.

"Arrgh! My eye! What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Get back here, before I beat you worse!" Bakura threatened.

"No! Go to hell! I'm not listening to you! Leave me alone!"

Ryou shouted. With that, Ryou ran out the apartment door.

"Get back here!" Bakura shouted, one hand over his left eye. "Grr, it doesn't matter. He'll come back, he always does. Besides, he has nowhere else to go," Bakura growled, slamming the door to the apartment after wards; with that, he began to walk away back upstairs to the bathroom.

*****************************About Five-Ten minutes later...**************************

"*Huff, puff* I-I made it; I'm out of that bloody hell hole," Ryou said. He was running, trying to get as far away from Bakura as possible. Now he was far away so he slowed down, and started walking. ("Now What?") Ryou thought...Suddenly his head began to throb painfully; all he could see was blurs. He was pale, sweaty, and his eyes looked spaced out. He took a few steps, staggered a bit, and then collapsed...

**+-~End Chapter Three~-+**

**Michi:** So, what did you guys think? Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger. It turns out that my pre-typed chapter three was actually 7 pages and 8 lines long (written out), so I decided to split that into two separate chapters since my chapters are normally about 3-4 pages anyway. Besides, it was actually hard finding a good spot to stop at to divide this chapter up; it would have ended rather blandly. So here we are!

**Ryou:** Wow, no mercy. Bakura, you were a bit of an asshole.

**Bakura:** And _you_ apparently have the balls to stand up to me... who knew.

**Ryou:** ^^; Eh, heh, heh... oh be quiet...

**Michi:** Both of you, hush! Anyway, leave some comments or reviews if you want. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it eons ago.

**Ryou:**And please, don't be a Bakura; flaming and negative criticism isn't welcome here so if you have nothing nice to say or any _constructive_ criticism, don't bother clicking the comment or review button, that is all. ^_^

**Bakura:** Hey! What the hell Hikari?

**Ryou:** *Chuckles* I'm just teasing Bakura; you know we love you. **3**

**Bakura:** Yeah yeah yeah... _

**All three of us:** Until next time, see you later! ^ ^ ^_^ **:**


	4. An Evening of Relief

**Michi:** So, how did you all like the last chapter?

**Readers:** *Angry faces*

**Michi:** O.O Whoa, I guess they hated the cliff hangers... ^ ^; Sorry about that everyone; I did explain in the last chapter as to why this was done. Anyway, this next chapter is probably not going to be as exciting, but we get to know my self-insert OC a little better in this chapter so she's not just a name and just there.

**Ryou:** Before you all say anything, no, Michi's female version of his self-insert is not going to be implied or attempting to ship herself with me. *nod nod*

**Bakura:** Or me...This chapter is basically kind of an intermediate chapter to help move the story along... so I don't want to hear you sorry mortals complain.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its respected characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. The only thing that belongs to me are the plot and my self-insert female version character.

**Author Note:** (**bold type**) =Bakura's thoughts

words go here= mind-linking, and

(words go here too) = every other person's thoughts.

**Michi:** Without further ado, here's the story. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^

**Chapter 4: **An Evening of Relief

~A few minutes later~

"Shit!" "Mom's gonna kick my ass!" "She already hates my job at the arcade, but when she sees I'm this late!"

'Michiru! Why are you so late? Are you crazy? Do you know what time it is? Blah blah blah,' "That's what she'll say, gah!" "I'm doomed."

Michiru, known to her friends as Michi, continued running; she noticed; however, that there was something up ahead on the sidewalk. "Hunh?" She moved closer.

"Oh my God! Ryou!" Michiru knelt down beside him and checked to see if he was breathing or if he had a pulse.

"Okay, good. He's breathing and he's got a heart beat." She picked him up, to her astonishment, he was surprisingly light. She then ran ahead as quickly as possible.

"Hnn..." Ryou's eyes fluttered open. "Hunh?" "Where am I?"

He sat up and a folded wet cloth that was on his forehead fell onto his lap. He looked around and noticed he was tucked in a bed. Ryou looked about the room and took notice of the anime wall scrolls, figurines, plush dolls, and alarm clock. *Meow* He looked down to his right and saw a black cat, about a year old, and a gray and white kitten on the floor by the bed looking up at him in curiosity and concern.

"Hunh?" "Wait, am I in _Michi's_ room?" He was a confused a bit. Suddenly, Michiru walked in holding a tray of food. She saw that Ryou was awake, and placed the tray on top of her TV.

"Ryou! You're awake!" she said running over to him. She hugged him softly.

(A/N: Michi: XD OMG! Ryou's in _My Room!_ *He screams, then faints* Ryou: Michi? Are you okay?" Bakura: Leave him alone you dolt, he can't bug us now. Anzu: Ryou! Bakura! COME HERE! Bakura: "GAH! No! Michi, wake up, wake up, wake up! Michi: Zzz Anzu: GIVE ME A HUG! YOU TWO! Bakura & Ryou: _AHHHHH!_!)

"I was so worried about you," Michiru replied. "Michi, how did I get here?" Ryou asked, still confused about where he was.

"Well, I was running late coming home from my job at the arcade, and as I was running, I saw something sprawled on the floor." "When I got closer; however, I realized it was you." "I checked to see if you were breathing and everything, and then I picked you up and rushed you to my house." "And here you are."

*Blink, Blink* "You _picked me up?_" "..." At this, Ryou sweat-dropped. "Heh, Heh." ("Sheesh, nothing fazes her,") thought Ryou.

"Oh! Oops, let me get this for you," said Michiru. She grabbed the TV tray of food from on top of her TV, and placed it on Ryou's lap, propping up its stands on either side of him. Ryou's eyes lit up with joy when he saw what was in front of him. To the left of the tray, was a nice, hot bowl of Cajun chicken flavored Ramen noodle soup, (Ryou loves spicy food! In _my_ fic anyway.) and to the right was a plate of oven baked turkey slices with gravy. On the right hand corner was a cup of Pepsi.

"Wow, um, you've really outdone yourself." "Why so much food though?" Ryou inquired. Michiru's face suddenly reflected concern. "Well, Ryou, you look like you haven't eaten in days." As if to emphasize her point, Ryou's stomach growled. They both look down; he blushes.

"Heh, oops! Guess I am hungry, heh heh." At that moment, he began to dig in. _("FINALLY, __**FOOD**__!_"), he thought.

("Enjoy your meal,") Michiru thought to herself; she then smiled.

*Click* A shower door closed. " 'Can't believe I fell asleep standing up, in the shower even..." *grumble grumble* Bakura dried his hair with a blue towel, and placed it on the rack to dry. He had another towel, a mini white one (like the ones that guys wrap around themselves at onsens) wrapped around his waist. His lightly, muscular built body gleamed in the light since it was still a little wet, and his mini towel had slid down loosely to rest at his lower body, right just above his man-hood. (A/N: Michi: *Drool* I've died and gone to heaven!) He proceeded to dry his (sexy) body. (A/N: Bakura: *Gives me a dirty look* Michi: Oops! Gotta run! Bakura: GET BACK HERE YOU- Ryou: Bakura, watch your language! ^^;) Next, he began to get dressed. (A/N: Michi: *Starts to drool again* Bakura: *Glares at me angrily*) He was wearing a black buttoned-up, silky baggy shirt with red flames on the side and a giant silver Oriental dragon going down the back of it, it's tail coiling upwards at the bottom. He also wore black baggy pants with chains hanging on both sides of it, near the pockets. It had some blue where you lifted the pocket up about ten inches above the knee. His shoes matched his shirt, black with red.

(A/n: Michi: *Faints...again!* Ryou: Michi? Bakura: Not _this again!_ *slaps forehead* Wake her up. We don't want that _bitch_ to come back; she almost killed us last time with a hug. The crazy imbecile nearly suffocated us to death! Michi: Hunh? Hi Bakura! *smiles happily* Bakura: *Stare* …. Michi: What? Ryou: Bakura woke you up because last time you were knocked out and didn't wake up, and Anzu came and nearly hugged us to death. Michi: *Shocked face* *Glass breaks* *twitch twitch* NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY HUGS MY BISHIES EXCEPT ME! X0 ^w^ Oh! and maybe my friends. *In a Satanic voice* **THAT BITCH IS DEAD!** *Demon-face* *Runs off with a rocket launcher* Muahahahahaha! Bakura: 0_0 Hey! She stole my bit! Michi: *Looks back at Bakura with his demon-face in a death glare* Bakura: *Eyes go tiny* Eep! Ryou: ^_^;)

("**Where's Ryou? He should have been back by now**,") Bakura thought. He tried to mind link. Ryou. Hey Ryou, where are you? ... There was no response.

"There's no answer." "He must not be wearing the Millennium Ring." An uneasy feeling engulfed Bakura. ("**No way, I can't be... Am I **_worried _**about him?"**) He thought. Bakura had a shocked look on his face. He blinked twice and a little trickle of sweat went down the side of his face.

Michiru giggled when she looked at Ryou; he looked like a child that had eaten Spaghetti or something. She went and grabbed a napkin for him.

"Here you go," she said smiling. He took it and wiped the food from around his mouth.

*Sigh* "_Now_, I'm satisfied," Ryou said smiling, "Thanks again for dinner."

"Don't mention it," Michi replied, returning the smile with one of her own. She was sitting at the left edge of the bed. Suddenly, Michiru had noticed something she hadn't seen before. Her countenance went serious as she studied Ryou's face and noticed the bruise on it. Ryou noticed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Ryou.

"Ryou, how did you get those cuts and bruises on your face?" Michiru asked. Ryou had tiny trickles of sweat on his face and his eyes involuntarily shifted to the Millennium Ring to his right on an end table at the other side of the room. Michiru looked in that direction. Now, she looked pissed.

"It was _him_ wasn't it," Michiru said seriously. Ryou nodded.

"You can't let him push you around like this anymore!" "He's been treating you like crap ever since you were twelve!" Ryou winced. Suddenly, her expression softened.

Ryou kun, I know you probably have loved him for some time, but that doesn't mean you have to take all the abuse he gives you." There was a moment of silence.

"I-I did stand up to him..."

"Hunh?" Michi replied, taken off guard by Ryou's sudden response.

"Today, I mean, but this is what I got for it," Ryou said, pointing to his face.

*Sigh* Michiru pondered for a minute.

"I know!" "Why don't I go get your things and you can stay here for a while!"

"How does that sound?"

"Um,..." ("Bakura, you've treated me like crap for the last time.")

"Okay Michi, I'll stay." He then smiled, and Michi returned it.

**+-End Chapter Four-+**

**Michi:**Well, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it despite it being a slow chapter. As for the next chapter, it seems that it also a very long pre-written chapter so I'll see whether to just type it up as one long chapter or two seperate ones. Anyways, please feel free to leave some Reviews, or if you're reading this from Deviant Art, a Comment as it lets me know if you guys are even liking this story at all. Okay, bye bye for now!

**Michi, Bakura, and Ryou:** See you at the next Chapter! ^w^ ^_^ ^_^;


	5. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its characters are owned and copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi; the only characters I own are my female-version self-insert named Michiru, and any minor characters

that are not part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Barney the dinosaur and it's show are owned by whomever owns it and PBS network. **A/n:** ("**insert words here."**)= Bakura's thoughts (current time line)

**Chapter 5: **_Memories.._.

"Akefia, bring me the supper now!" a tall Egyptian man wearing robes of the Ancient

Egyptian Middle class slave keepers shouted. A little boy of six or seven years came running.

He had light tan skin, big medium-violet eyes, and snowy-white hair; he also bore a T-shaped

scar on his right cheek. His robes were of a burgundy color; it somewhat resembled a

Yukata (informal Kimono used for summer or staying at home; etc). He ran as fast as his

little feet could carry him, holding a tray made of bronze. He knelt quickly at his master's feet

on his knees, the tray on the floor, presenting it to the slave keeper.

***Pant, pant*** "H-here is the food you asked for m-master," the little boy spoke, out of

breath. His master looked down at him in a serious countenance; the little boy looked up, his

eyes meeting with his owner's. Suddenly, the other glared at him with a flurry of anger,

smoldering really. Akefia's little eyes held a look of both shock and fear shining within.

He neither cried nor trembled and his eyes didn't water. Yet, he stood there in the same

position as if paralyzed by fear, his eyes quivering as well. Suddenly, the slave keeper kicked

the tray away. ***Crash!***

"That is _**not**_ what I asked for slave!" he shouted. "B-but, you said to bring the cooked

fowl, the bread, and the water," responded Akefia.

"I said...I wanted... _**WINE**_!" The slave owner backhanded Akefia; the little boy's eyes

watered.

"I was going to let you out for a while, but you've been a bad boy." He picked up the boy

and then threw him into a cell.

"No supper for you either," said the owner, and he walked off.

"No supper," said the boy," "I don't think scraps is any different from starving." He looked

out his barred circular window at the starry sky.

Warm tears streamed thinly down his cheeks, his violet eyes gazing at the sky. He had

a look on his face that read **"broken."** Akefia sat on a small dune in the cell and thought;

memories of his mother started to fill his subconscious.

_~Memory~_

Their family had been a commoner's, but well in living status. However, his father had died in

a horrid war that rose when Akefia was but two lunar years; his mother mother died when he

was merely five lunar years of a horrible illness that had struck the village. Being alone, he

had nowhere to go and therefore by the Pharaoh's decree, "_If a child was left without a parent _

_or guardian to watch over them, they were put to be a slave;"_ this brings us to where

Akefia was now. It had been two years since his mother's death; he could still remember her:

slim, beautiful, of a light tan-ish skin, autumn sky blue eyes, and raven black hair. He recalled

being at her deathbed by her side.

"Mommy, don't die mommy." "Please, is there a way I can make the sickness go away?"

She was pale, her eyes showed that she was ill and had not slept in a while. She smiled,

trying to see if that cheered up her son.

She held him close. "Do not cry Akefia, my son." "I promise I'll get better; I won't die."

***Sniff*** "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'll be fine ***cough***; I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

He then hugged her tighter this time, as if she were to vanish if he didn't.

_~Memory Ends~_

Akefia shut his eyes and began to weep; he was alone, cold, hungry, and sobbing.-

***Gasp!*** "Hunh?" Bakura looked around; he then sat up. He noticed he had been lying on

the the living room couch and his pillow was damp with sweat. "Did I fall asleep here?" "What

happened?" Suddenly, a memory of the boy, Akefia, popped into his head. His eyes widened

in shock. "Hmm..." His eyes narrowed. The boy's question, he could hear it clearly in his

mind.

_"Mommy will you be okay?" "Mommy, don't die!..."_ Bakura shook his head, dispersing

the thoughts in the process. "Akefia," he muttered, " I haven't heard _that_ name in a long

time." He got up and walked towards the bathroom, stopped, and turned to face Ryou's

bedroom. He walked in and stopped short and looked at the tiny propped up picture frame on

the vanity dresser. Bakura picked it up and looked at the photographs; there was one that

was almost the size of the tiny picture frame and a smaller picture to the right, inside the

frame. The bigger picture was of Ryou when he was five running with his mother by his side

flying his first kite, a look of pure joy radiated from his face. This photo was taken one year

before they had left Britain to come to Japan. The smaller picture was of a ten-year old Ryou

sitting on an old fashioned wooden swing. A smile was on his face, but if you looked into his

eyes, there was a slight sorrow. Bakura looked at that picture, his face set in a serious

countenance whilst somewhat lost in thought.

He thought (**"No matter what, in every photo, moment, he's always smiling, but **

**his eyes say something different; he's holding back his pain..."**) Bakura put the frame

back on the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at his Millennium Ring.

(**A/n:** Remember, there's two; they each have one when in separate bodies.) He played

around with it a little and then fell back onto the bed, his head resting on his hands. Bakura

looked up at the ceiling, and a memory began to flow back into his mind.

_**~ London, England, 15 years ago~...**_

***Doorbell rings*** A light tan and blue haired man around his mid-twenties walks up to a

beautiful ranch style house in the neighborhood of a bustling city. He was wearing the clothes

of a safari explorer or an archaeologist; he set down the two suitcases. The man rang the

doorbell and a young woman with snowy, white hair and big blue eyes answered the door

after checking who it was through the door's peephole. Her eyes lit up and she happily

opened the door.

"I knew you'd come," she replied smiling. The man came in with his wife, both of them

carrying the suitcases. "?" "Where's Ryou?" he asked.

"Oh, hold on," she said. The young woman came back holding, in her arms, a seven

month old baby boy. The baby had snowy white, shoulder length spiky hair.

He also had his father's big chocolate brown eyes and the fair colored skin of his

mother. The baby giggled happily when he saw his father.

"Oh, that reminds me." "I brought back a few things I bought at a Bazaar in Egypt when I

was returning from the digs." Ryou's father pulled out a small box and showed his wife as she

opened it, a pair of gold Ankh earrings, the center was adorned with a Turquoise stone lain

inside. Also, inside the box, there was a matching necklace with a car-touche in the center

and strands of gold coming down with Turquoise at the ends.

"They're beautiful!" "Thank you," she said embracing her husband lovingly. Since the baby

Ryou was so close, he reached out and grabbed the hat from atop his father's head and put it

on; the hat was so big on Ryou that it slid slightly, covering his eyes. The father chuckled.

"Oh, I also bought something from a man at the Bazaar." "He said it was supposedly found

within the tombs of Egypt." "I checked found out it's pure gold." "I think it could be used as a

necklace since it hangs from a soft cord and all." From a red, satin drawstring bag, he pulled

out the Millennium Ring. "It's for Ryou," he replied, "when he's older though." The little Ryou's

eyes wondered in awe, the shine of the Millennium Ring had attracted his attention.

He reached out and his father let Ryou hold it while his father held the other part of it

as well. Ryou's mother chuckled, "I think he likes it already."

A seven year old little girl with blue eyes and snowy, white hair came running in.

"Daddy! You're back! She called out happily. The father handed the Ring over for his wife

to hold. The little girl, Ryou's older sister, Amane jumped into her father's arms. He picked her

up, and his daughter hugged him tightly. She saw the Ring and also the gift that her mother

had received.

"Daddy, what did you get for me?" She asked anxiously. "I'll show you," he replied smiling.

The father placed Amane down and from his knapsack, he pulled out a golden

music box. It was adorned with jewels and such; the eye of Hor (Horus) stood at the center of

the lid. The sides had paintings similar to those on the walls of Egyptian tombs. It consisted

of pictures depicting pyramids, palm trees, sand and sand dunes, camels and some with

people riding them, children with their parents, and a few royal figures. Amane wound-up the

little wind-up key on the back and opened the box and heard an Egyptian tune. Inside, there

was a piece that looked like a flower native to Egypt; when placed on the little platform that

was green, the flower would spin around. Her eyes watched it spin in wonder.

"Ooh, it's pretty," Amane said smiling after wards. "Thank you Daddy." She hugged her father

and then ran off to play. Ryou's mother then placed Ryou back in his room with his toys and

the TV on.

She then went to the kitchen to talk to her husband and continue cooking. The young

Ryou began to play with his blocks, but not soon after, an image of the Millennium Ring

popped into his mind. He got up on his knees and began to crawl towards the living room.

Ryou crawled up to the dining room table and looked up; there sat the Ring. He used the

chair to help him stand, and held onto the side of the table with his left hand. With his right

hand, the baby reached for the ring, but it was too heavy to grab with one hand. In response

to this discovery, Ryou swept it off the table with his free (right) hand, and it landed with a soft

***thud*** onto the carpet floor. The baby Ryou let go of the table, grabbed onto the chair, and

then plopped himself down onto the floor. With one hand, Ryou pulled the Millennium Ring by

its cord and crawled towards his room, dragging the Ring behind him. His parents never

noticed a thing.

Back in his room, Ryou held the Ring by its cord in tiny hands on his lap. However, as

soon as both his hands had touched the ring, it began to glow. "?" The small Ryou looked at it

in confusion and awe. There was a bright light and something began to take form; someone

stood there, a spirit. The spirit was transparent, but seemed to possess the physical traits of

an older Ryou; however, his features were darker. His hair was wild, compared to Ryou's, and

his eyes were sharper as well. The spirit looked around; he then looked at himself and that's

when he noticed the small Ryou.

"I'm free." "Finally, after 3,000 damn years, I am liberated." "Eh?" ***Sees Ryou* **The baby

blinks and the spirit then notices that this youth had the Ring. The spirit's jaw dropped.

"D-don't tell me that _you're_ my host..." "Dabigooa," the baby responded in his gibberish,

and then giggled while clapping his hands.

"Oh Ra, just kill me off right now," the older man cringed. "Well, no matter." "You'll be of

use when you're older," replied the spirit. Ryou crawled up to this newcomer and tried to grab

his pant leg, but was surprised to find that his hand went right through it.

"!" The baby did it again and again, and began to laugh happily while clapping his hands.

"?" "You find me amusing, young one?" the older male questioned. Ryou just stared at him

with his big brown eyes. The spirit stared back; they both just sat there staring at each other.

Finally, the silence was broken by the TV's music. The spirit looked at it quizzically. He then

looked back at the baby.

"Judging by this soft thing, he replied whilst picking up the youth's baby pillow, your name

must be Ryou." "Well, mine is Bakura," the spirit said grinning. The tomb robber then sat

down cross-legged on the floor. The baby's face then looked concentrated and focused, as if

trying to remember something. Suddenly, the baby spoke out, pointing to the spirit. "Babuba,"

baby replied. Bakura sweat-dropped. "It's Bakura, but close enough." Bakura turned solid and

then Ryou curiously reached out to touch him. He was surprised to find out that Bakura was

able to be touched. Ryou looked Bakura in the eyes...then he pulled the two side-hairs that

the older male had under his bangs.

"Hey, don't pull." Ryou pulled again. "No.." He pulled again. "Stop..." ***pulls* **"Ow..."

Ryou giggled and then he pulled _**really**_ hard. ***Pull!***

"OW!" "HEY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP PULLING MY HAIR, NOW STOP!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou dropped his hands to the floor. His big, chocolate brown eyes began to water, quivering

slightly and his mouth started to tremble. "Waahhh!" Ryou began to cry.

"!" "Oh Shit..." No no no no, don't cry," Bakura replied quickly and nervously.("Ra, help

me,") he thought. Ryou was still crying.

("If I don't do something quick, I'll be discovered.") Bakura grabbed a nearby plush toy

of a puppy.

"This doggy doesn't want you to cry Ryou," Bakura said compassionately. (A/n: Wow, he

was nice! 0_o) The baby suddenly stopped crying, and was sniffling. "There," Bakura said,

"Much better right?" Bakura smiled nervously, sweat-dropping. Ryou started to cry again.

"No!" Bakura cried out, "It must've scared him!" He threw the plush toy and started

pressing all the buttons on the TV. Finally, very happy music came up and "Barney" was on.

Ryou saw this and stopped crying.

Bakura sighed in relief and jumped back away from the TV in horror, causing him to

slip on the plush toy and fall straight into the closet, face flat. Ryou saw Bakura's antics and

began to giggle and clap. Bakura, whom was face-flat in a closet with a mountain of toys on

him, mumbled to the plush toy of the puppy next to his face, "...I...hate...you..." As time time

went by, Bakura tried to get used to the tiny hikari; it would take a while. Keep in mind, that

only Ryou could see Bakura when he was in astral form. One day, when Ryou was trying to

walk, he ended up walking and following an annoyed, floating Bakura. Everyone was

overjoyed that Ryou had learned to walk.

Ryou learned to say mommy, daddy, and Amane; his family of course, were more than

happy for this as well. Later on that same day, Ryou walked up to Bakura.

"Ba-ba...Baku-Bakura," Ryou smiled.

Bakura spat out the soda he was drinking; he had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Ryou, you said it right for once!" Bakura exclaimed in surprise. Ryou made a gesture

with his hands.

"...Hug..." he said. The toddler climbed onto solid Bakura's lap and gave him a hug. Bakura

hesitantly hugged back quickly, and then let go. Bakura noticed that Ryou's grip went

somewhat loose around his waist. He looked down and saw the sleeping baby Ryou resting

his head on the the thief's own chest while sucking on his thumb. The tomb robber remained

silent.

Bakura remembered being there as time went by, through the birthdays, Amane's

death when Ryou was six, and his mother's death when he was living with her in Japan at ten

years old. He could see his Hikari crying at the funerals, or when he felt down. However, the

Yami didn't comfort him. He just stood in the shadows, watching, silent, and emotionless...

_**~End Flashbacks~**_

+-**End Chapter**-+

**Michi:** So, this concludes chapter 5. Oh, and something else; this also concludes everything

that I had already had written prior to typing and submitting it, 6 or 7 years ago. So, from here

on in, I'll have to brainstorm to see how this story is going to proceed. Anyone who is faithfully

reading this story, wish me luck! I'm going to need it. ^^; I hope you all are liking this story.

This was one of my favorite chapters that I had written eons ago. Let me know what you

think, comment on Deviant art or review on . I'd like to see how you all are reacting

to my story so far. Until next time, catch you later readers! ^_^


End file.
